


Coffee and Fluff

by shupadoop



Category: InuYasha - A Feudal Fairy Tale
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Domestic Fluff, F/M, Fluff, Human InuYasha (InuYasha), Some Humor, inuyasha - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-30
Updated: 2020-08-30
Packaged: 2021-03-06 19:56:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,009
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26184565
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shupadoop/pseuds/shupadoop
Summary: Well, friends, it’s been a week. And I am alone in lockdown, so I am living vicariously in this sweet morning scene. Enjoy.
Relationships: Higurashi Kagome/InuYasha
Kudos: 12





	Coffee and Fluff

**Author's Note:**

> Well, friends, it’s been a week. And I am alone in lockdown, so I am living vicariously in this sweet morning scene. Enjoy.

Kagome woke up bleary with a faint buzzing in her head. She squinted desperately at her clock until she finally made out 5:36. An uncomfortable churn in her stomach insisted breakfast come early this dark winter morning.

As she stumbled to the door her thoughts briefly turned to whether or not she was dressed enough to pass by her unexpected roommate. She was too tired to remember what she was wearing, but realizing she’d probably fall over if she tried to put on pants, she decided her pyjamas were good enough, whatever they were, and carried on stumbling to the kitchen.

Inuyasha has been with her almost a week now. His roommate, Koga, had finally kicked him out after Inuyasha made his girlfriend run off crying, calling her a whiny child. The irony was not lost on Kagome. She knew Inuyasha was often more blunt than was advisable, but he was a pretty cool guy most of the time. She’d known him less than a year, but it felt like they’d known each other forever. Inuyasha was taken aback at how easily Kagome offered to disrupt her life, and give up her couch for him. She knew he felt guilty, but with nowhere else to go he quickly accepted.

She didn’t mind giving up her couch. She rarely hosted anyway; always invited out. They were lucky Inuyasha hardly had any possessions. His clothes, a few books, and some Kendo gear easily fit in Kagome’s small living area.

She passed the makeshift partition she’d put up from some old curtains so he could have privacy. She shivered as a burst of freezing air blew in from the window in front of her. She struggled to lower the window pane, stepped back for better leverage, and tangled her foot in the extra fabric of the too-long curtain partition. She slipped, screaming when an unknown force grabber her arms and held her in place.

“What are you doing, dummy, you’ll wake the whole building!”

“Inuyasha, what are you doing up?”

“I was gonna ask you that.”

“I’m hungry.”

“Why were you fussing with the window?”

“I got cold.”

“If you wore normal pyjamas you wouldn’t.”

She flushed as she remembered what she was wearing. Skimpy satin. She had been too tired for chores that evening and her last set of ~normal~ pyjamas was in the wash. She was pretty sure her butt was in view under her teeny mauve shorts.

Suddenly she was in a chair with a blanket over her shoulders and no recollection of how she got there.

“How about pancakes?”

“You cook?”

“Not really, but I can make pancakes.”

She blinked away some more fogginess, and there they were - pancakes and a steamy cup of coffee. Her plate was decorated with carefully placed berries and powdered sugar. Unlikely from the guy whose shelves were stocked with ramen and owned zero items of decor.

“Thanks… Say, what was the window doing open? It’s not that warm in here, is it?”

She glanced over her shoulder as Inuyasha moved to sit beside her and noticed what looked like new bottles of cleansers.

“And what are those?”

“Just…. for cleaning.”

She squinted to focus on a tube of caulking, along with several products she didn’t recognize.

“These look like they’re for serious maintenance. Is something wrong?”

“Well, there was some green mold at the edged of your bathtub and I know landlords won’t fix that stuff and you can’t clean it away, so I thought I’d just redo it. And there was a crack in the tile you could snag a sock on, and a hole in the wall behind the counter where bugs could get it, so…. I thought I’d… fix it. That’s why I left the window open, those fillers need to vent. I thought I’d do it early so it wouldn’t interrupt your day.”

She was in awe. Did he feel the need to repay her hospitality? He had only been there a few days and he cleaned up after himself. The pancakes were already more than she expected.

“You don’t feel like you have to, do you? I really don’t mind you staying here and this is a lot of work.”

He stared into his pristine breakfast. “Not really. I’m happy to do it for you, Kagome. I know a landlord would never bother with this stuff, but it can make a big difference when you have to live with it. I want you to be happy.”

She invited him to stay simply because he needed to, but she was particularly eager to offer her home because she’d been crushing on him pretty much since they’d met. He was so aloof - not just to her, but around women generally. But now she was sure she saw him blushing as he sipped his coffee and hoped she had mistaken an unexpected shyness for disinterest.

“Thanks, then.” She smiled warmly at him and they ate in silence.

When their plates were empty Kagome took one in each hand and stood up a little too quickly to put them in the sink. Suddenly strong arms were around her once more as she swayed from more brain fog she hadn’t shaken.

“Be careful, clumsy,” he smiled at her. She felt herself start to blush as she gazed up at him through her long bangs.

Before she realized what was happening his lips were on hers. She felt herself swaying again and gave into his arms behind her. He picked her up and turned toward the couch.

“Wait!”

“What’s wrong? I- I thought you… liked me like that. I”m sorry if I-“

“No. I mean, yes, I do. But I’m still holding the plates.”

Inuyasha laughed. He turned so she could fumble the plates back onto the table, unwilling to put Kagome down now that he held her. When her hands were empty he carried her to the couch and wrapped the blanket he slept in around them both. She snuggled into his chest and they watched the sun slowly rise.


End file.
